


Neighborhood Adventure

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [314]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Adam and Leo decide to check the local coffee shop, except that said shop is downtown, it is night and they are seven and should be in bed.
Series: Leoverse [314]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Neighborhood Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T #11 (Week 3 - M4)  
> prompt: Exploration/Town by Night

“I don't think we should do this.”

It is the first thing Adam says when Leo finally joins him at the corner between East Market and Jackson. They chose this place to meet because it is exactly at the same distance from both their homes, and it's also the farthest they both have ever walked alone. It seemed fair to start their adventure into the unknown together and from the same starting point.

“Come on, Adam! It's not like we are doing something illegal.”

“This _is_ something illegal,” Adam points out, crossing his arms to his chest and puffing his cheeks like an overgrown, very blond hamster.

This is really not something strictly illegal but it is still forbidden _to them_ , so Adam's got a point. They are seven, they're not allowed to walk around the city alone and they usually go to bed at nine. Instead, it's well past their bedtime and they sneaked out of their houses to go downtown to see if the Lima Bean really is open as they say. There's enough to be grounded forever, like, until they're twenty or something.

The idea was Leo's, of course. Ideas like this are always Leo's.

He's always super polite with grown-ups, always saying yes, dad; of course, dad; I reckon you're right, dad – he always uses words nobody else knows – so adults think he's a good, obedient kid, who would never do something upsetting. They labeled him as a smartypants, which he is, a big one, but that's it. Nobody would ever imagine how mischievous he can be, and that is mostly because he's got a cute face and always an excuse ready. And when he doesn't, Adam is always ready to cover for him. Why?

Because Leo is his best friend, that is why.

“Don't worry,” Leo says while they start walking down East Market, a map of the city open on Leo's tablet. “It's going to be super easy. According to the map we only need to walk straight for fifteen minutes. The square should be right at the end of this street.”

“What if it's not?”

“The map says so,” Leo insists. “So it must be true.”

Adam frowns, walking really close to him. It's not like Leo would be a great help if someone tried to attack them or kidnapped them – in fact, Adam would probably have to defend him, because Leo doesn't know how to fight at all – but he feels exposed walking too far away from him. Besides, if they walk side by side, they will look more threatening. That is what zebras do. He saw it on Discovery+ once.

“Last time you followed a map, we got lost,” Adam notices. “Why would this time be any different?”  
“Because I'm older,” Leo answers. “Now stop fussing around, nothing's gonna happen.”

It's easier to say than to believe. The night is really dark when you're not safe at home and Adam can't recognize his surroundings even if he must have seen this street a million times. His mother always drives down this road to take him to the Karofskys when she has to go to work. He's pretty sure about that. 

“Can we go back now?” He asks. “It's been a long way.”

“No, it is not.”

“Yes, it is,” Adam insists. “I'm sure the Lima Bean is closed right now. All the shops are.”

Leo checks his map and then the road ahead. “They say they're open 'till midnight,” Leo goes on, unperturbed. “I want to get there and order a coffee.”

“They will never give you coffee.”

“Oh my God, you're so aggravating!” Leo snaps. Then he stops and holds his hand. “Come, we need to cross the road. Look left and right.”

They watch very carefully, making sure they can't even see a car on the horizon. Kurt is super serious about this and he drilled into their heads that they can't cross a street if they see a car somewhere, not even one that is very far away. If they can see it, they can't cross it – that's the slogan he keeps repeating to them. Not that he would ever let them cross a road by themselves, but he always says that they should know the rule anyway.

This was Leo's main concern for tonight. He was already breaking so many rules that he wanted to follow at least one. But what if there were always cars on the road? How were they going to cross it? Luckily, Lima is a small town and cars are spare. They only have to wait for a couple of pick-up trucks to pass and then it's their turn.

“What does aggravating mean?” Adam asks him, as they keep walking down East Market. They're still holding hands.

“It means that you are very annoying.”

“Why do you know that word anyway?”

“It's in the Spelling Bee Book.”

Adam makes a face. “Your dad wants you to go this year too?” 

Leo looks at the map again to make sure they're going the right way and nods. “At least I'll get to skip summer camp again.”

Summer camp is the bane of his existence. He likes to play some sport every now and then, but he hates to be forced to do physical activity just because _it is good for him_ , and despite making friends very easily, he hates to have to get along with everybody just because someone says so. He reclaims his right to hate people if they are annoying.

Adam, on the other hand, is a simple mind. “I like summer camp.”

“I had no doubt—Ah! Adam, look!” Leo starts vibrating on the spot, in pure ecstasy. “We made it! It's the Lima Bean!”

They can see the street opening into a small square a few feet from them and, right on the curve of the square, the green banner of the coffee shop. Leo starts running, pulling Adam along by the hand. “Come on, come on, come on!”

“Leo, wait!”

They get to the door in record time. There's only one solitary barista inside, but the lights are on and the place is clearly open. Leo pushes the door open before Adam can stop him. The little bell rings, catching the barista's attention. Leo walks straight to him and clings to the counter because he's too short to reach it. “Hello, we would like to order two coffees.”

The barista really does his best not to laugh. “Aren't you two a little young for coffee?”

“No,” Leo shakes his head. “How much?”

He takes out a crumple $10 bill from his pocket and puts it on the counter. “Is this enough?”

“Let me see what I can do,” he says. “Go sit down.”

They sit at a table near the window and Leo looks out with shiny eyes. “See? It wasn't so bad, was it? And this was just our first adventure. This city is so much bigger, Adam, think about how much of it we still have to explore.”

“I don't think I want to do that,” Adam says.

“Everybody wants to be an explorer!” Leo throws his hands in the air. “It's the coolest job in the world.”

“I want to draw,” Adam nods.

“Fine! You can come with me and draw maps,” Leo concedes. “It will be super fun, just the two of us around the world, finding aliens and stuff. We can even start tomorrow!”

“I don't think so.” They both turn their heads in shock, finding Kurt and Adam's mother, Angela, next to their table. They don't look happy, like, at all.

“I think one of you will be grounded until he's going to be old enough to retire from whatever career path he wanted to undertake,” Kurt says, tapping his foot on the floor.

“And the other will draw chained to a table for the rest of his life,” Angela adds.

“We didn't do anything wrong!” Leo protests, shamelessly. “We always walked on the sidewalk and we looked a long time before crossing the road. Besides, we had a map!”

Kurt ignores him. “You're lucky the barista here knows us and called the moment he recognized you. Now get your bums out of here. We're going home.”

As they follow their parents to the car, Leo doesn't look bummed at all, which is a bit strange because he has the tendency to be pretty bummed every time the smallest thing doesn't go the way he wanted it to go. Instead, he's even smiles. “It wasn't that bad for a first try, was it?” He says, happily. “Next time it's going to be better! We could go as far as the school! Or even the hospital! Maybe the cemetery! That'd be super cool.”

Adam should punch him in the face, but he doesn't. 

They might be grounded, but Leo is still his best friend after all.


End file.
